The present invention relates to the field of preparing computers for network service activation with a network service provider.
Internet Service Providers (ISP), Multiple Subscriber Organizations (MSO), and other types of network service providers, expend a considerable amount of resources acquiring, installing, and maintaining network services to registered users. Millions of dollars worth of equipment and hundreds to thousands of miles of cabling must be purchased, installed, and connected to the computers of the network service provider""s users in order to provide those users with Internet access. Many technicians are also employed to connect the user""s computers to the network, to maintain those connections, and to maintain any associated equipment of the network. In all, a great deal of time and expense are required to make Internet access a convenient and reliable service to the users.
One problem facing network service providers is that the network services they provide are dependent upon the equipment owned by the users, specifically the user""s personal computers. This is equipment that the network service provider cannot control. Considerable money and manpower can be expended attempting to activate network service for inadequate or broken equipment. Sales representatives often spend many hours talking to the users in an attempt to pre-qualify the user""s computer before activating network services. Today, the sales representatives must determine manually if a user""s computer meets minimum requirements. This means longer talk times and thus less time available to close additional sales calls. Once the user""s computer is pre-qualified verbally, a network service provider technician is usually dispatched to the user""s location to perform installations and adjustments necessary to configure the computer hardware and software for network service activation. Sometimes the technician finds that while the user""s equipment meets the minimum requirements, a key element of the equipment is nonfunctional. This adds delays to the service activation process costing the network service provider more money, and generating negative customer satisfaction for the user.
It would be more efficient if it were known whether or not the user""s equipment met the minimal requirements before a sales representative spends considerable time talking to the user, or a technician is sent to the user""s location to perform an installation. If it was known where the user""s equipment is deficient, then the user could be advised to repair/upgrade his equipment before any more time is spent by the network service provider personnel. Furthermore, once the user has activated service, it would be helpful to the network service provider to know what types of equipment the users owned, how that equipment is configured, and any problem histories. A technician with prior knowledge that a user""s Ethernet card has been experiencing high error rates can usually implement repairs quickly and efficiently. Otherwise, the technician must go to the user""s location prepared for the most probable problems with the most probable equipment and the most probable spare parts. If the problem is not typical, then a second service call will be required to implement repairs of the problem isolated on the first service call. In general, the network service provider could provide more efficient service if more were known about the user""s equipment from the first day of network service activation and forward.
The present invention is a method, and an information recording media recording a computer program that implements the method, for preparing a computer for network service activation with a network service provider. This method provides a simple approach by which a user may pre-qualify his computer before requiring a visit from technicians of the network service provider. In some situations, the method may allow the user to activate network services without requiring any involvement from the network service provider""s personnel.
The user initiates the method by executing the computer program on his computer. The computer program first queries the computer to gather information concerning predetermined configuration requirements. Examples of configuration requirements include the type and version of operating system being used by the computer, free space available on a storage drive accessible to the computer, amount of random access memory installed, and the presence of network interface hardware. An initial configuration setting for the computer is produced from this information. Analysis of the initial configuration setting is then performed to determine if the computer is capable of service activation with the network service provider.
If the initial configuration setting meets minimal requirements, then various hardware items of the computer are tested to produce a test result. Analysis of the test result determines if the computer is capable of service activation with the network service provider.
If the computer passes the tests, then a network related program is installed into the computer. The network related program enables the computer to activate service with the network service provider via the network. Updates are made to the initial configuration settings, as necessary, in connection with the network related program installation to produce a final configuration setting. The final configuration setting is then transferred across the network to the network service provider where it is preserved within a customer service system for future reference.
A copy of the initial configuration setting may be stored within the computer. This copy provides the user with a snapshot of the configuration settings prior to executing the computer program. It also provides a convenient reference for restoring the configuration settings should the user decide not to activate service, or having already done so, decides to cancel service and restore the configuration settings.
A copy of the test result produced during preparation of the computer may also be transferred to the network service provider. The test result is also preserved in the customer service system for future reference. Any subsequent testing performed by the user may also be gathered and automatically transferred to the network service provider to build a history of the computer hardware""s health.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing a computer for service activation with a network service provider.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an information recording medium recording a computer program that is readable and executable by the computer to prepare the computer for service activation with the network service provider.
These and other objects, features and advantages will be readily apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.